


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 杏花酪





	Garage

一个毫不雅正的二哥。  
蓝启仁听蓝忘机说起之后当天晚上就坐火车走了，买的站票【。

——————————————————————————————————————————

蓝曦臣刚刚从兰陵回到云深不知处就被门生拦在了回寒室的路上。

是个眼熟的清秀少年，他想了想，叫出对方名字：“青昭，怎么了？”

蓝家弟子躬身行礼：“泽芜君，有客到访。”

他微微讶异：“何人？我之前怎不知道。”

少年眼神躲闪，说得有些含糊：“是......泽芜君的友人，知道泽芜君今日回府，说在藏书阁那里边等候，请泽芜君去见他。”

蓝曦臣仍打算细细思索一番，听到藏书阁一词却了然一笑：“好，我知道了，辛苦你，回去休息吧。”

蓝青昭喏喏应声，又施一礼告辞离去。

他心中已经有数，因而并不很急，一路慢吞吞地踱步，好容易走到藏书阁深处的暗室之外，又不急着推门进去，反倒捻起窗台上杏树落下的花瓣，捧在手中把玩。  
蓝曦臣轻嗅了嗅杏花，笑道：“好香啊。”

窗子突然被人从里边推开，一张再熟悉不过的笑脸映于眼前：“二哥喜欢这花？”

他全没有被吓到的意思，神色寻常，只是带点无奈：“阿瑶，咱们才刚分开一天。”

“可我喜欢二哥，一天没见，跟一年没见似的。”金光瑶得体的笑带上了三分狡黠，仿佛知道对方不会责怪于他，“相思总要成疾，我捱不住，就偷偷来姑苏了。”

蓝曦臣含了三分笑意斜睨他一眼：“金鳞台那许多的宗务就这么不理了？”

“昏君之所以为昏君嘛，再者，偶然为之也无伤大雅。”他眨了眨眼，忽而凑近，“二哥，阿瑶还比不过这杏花香吗？”

蓝曦臣猝不及防，只觉心上像被猫儿挠了一爪子，神情微微呆滞，金光瑶趁机昂首在他下巴轻轻一吻：“二哥觉得呢？”

他回过神来，曲起两指敲了敲对方的脑袋：“就不怕给人看见。”

“这儿全是禁书，怎会有人来？”金光瑶嘻嘻一笑，伸手搂上他脖颈，“二哥，进来呀。”

这话的尾音轻而带了俏皮的上扬，用词偏生又叫人误会，最是撩拨人心境，连那堂堂的泽芜君也招架不住。

蓝曦臣道了句“调皮鬼”，指尖掐个法诀，金光瑶眼前一晃，两人已一块滚落在屋内绒毯之上。

他被摁在柔软的毛毯，发冠早已坠落在地，满头青丝散开，倒衬得像个美娇娘，全不似金鳞台上颇有威严的敛芳尊，而蓝曦臣却还是衣冠整齐。

金光瑶见多了对方端庄雅正的模样，心底生了些坏心，突然伸手，一把将他发饰抓了下来。

抹额也系不住了，轻飘飘滑在他掌心，蓝曦臣措手不及：“阿瑶，你......”

“怎的了？”金光瑶歪一歪头，双眼直勾勾盯着他看，“二哥的抹额，我拽不得吗？”

蓝曦臣活像个呆头鹅，竟以为他要生气，连忙解释：“怎会拽不得？在阿瑶面前，自是什么都可以的。”

金光瑶噗嗤一笑：“二哥，你真是块木头。”

他怔愣一瞬，反应过来仅是玩笑而已，当下连连摇头：“你呀。”

金光瑶装模作样叹口气：“唉，蓝叔父要是知道一家之主在藏书阁与情郎打情骂俏，非得罚你抄死在禁地。”

他二人虽在床笫之间还算玩得开，但也都在些正经地儿，最出格的也就是几大世家同游太湖之时，在一墙之隔的船舱里办了事而已。

蓝曦臣打小就守礼自制，没像蓝忘机那般似个小古板，但要让他想些坏招，一般也是不成的。

然而他刚准备起身，又被金光瑶拉了回去。

“二哥这次来兰陵，都在帮我料理那些个不省事的下属。”他挨得极近，吐息之间有清淡的花香，一时也辨不出是什么花儿，“今次莫不是也要阿瑶跟着去处理云深不知处的宗务？”  
蓝曦臣思忖着怎样也不该在此处，正要想个道理说服他舌灿莲花的三弟，没想那人眨巴着一双杏眼，神色楚楚可怜，语气又软又糯地唤他：“二哥......”

如此显而易见的邀欢，再拒绝真是不解风情。

何况，存放禁书的内室需要令牌才可入内，这天下能畅通无阻的，也不过三五人而已。

太平盛世，没什么要动用禁术的，因而此处就算是能来的，也基本无人造访。

金光瑶从前说，来云深不知处总是遮遮掩掩，非得小心翼翼，蓝曦臣就将自己的令牌给了他，左右家主的掌纹也可作为开启密钥。

若蓝启仁知道他二人常常在这儿卿卿我我地说私房话，大抵才是真要气死。

蓝曦臣挑起他的下巴：“与你在一起，我这家规是抄不完了。”

“只怪二哥生得这么好看，阿瑶把持不住呀。”

金光瑶搂紧了他，似是委屈地轻叹：“二哥，我是当真想你，若能天天在一块儿，我这宗主也不想当了。”

“那就来姑苏，做我的客卿。”蓝曦臣手指抚过他颈间敏感的皮肤，挑开他外衫，说话的语气竟一本正经得像在清谈会上商议，“纵是阿瑶什么也不做，我养你也不成问题。”

“什么事都不做是不能的。”金光瑶调笑着，也去解他身上衣衫，“爬泽芜君的床，算不算事儿？”

蓝曦臣抬眸，对上他莹润双眼，喉头一紧，已有了把人弄哭的冲动，手上动作更急了些。

他脱去二人衣服，把金光瑶抱到上边，低头吻他。

金光瑶手一抖，撞落了身旁架子上的两本书。

蓝曦臣轻抚他额发，沿着脖颈一路吻下，在锁骨之上吮吸着留下暧昧的痕迹，手指捏上他胸前红点揉弄起来。

他从鼻子里挤出声轻哼，顾左右而言他：“二哥，书掉了呢。”

蓝曦臣抬头看他，学着他之前的话：“二哥还比不过这书好看？”

金光瑶被他逗笑：“好看好看，涣哥哥最好看。”

蓝曦臣见他还有心思笑，复又垂首在他颈间轻吻，手伸到下面抚慰他稍稍抬头的欲望。

他脖子上最是敏感，当下没了笑的念头，发出声奶猫似的轻叫：“二哥......”

蓝曦臣极有技巧地抚摸套弄，听到他呼吸急促，还明知故问：“阿瑶，舒不舒服？”

金光瑶已然动情，双颊微微泛红：“舒服......想......要二哥进来......”

蓝曦臣比个法诀，从散落一地的衣物中择出一枚空间玉佩，拿了盒玫瑰雪露膏。

他其实对这些没甚讲究，只是金光瑶喜欢这脂膏的香气，他也就记住了。

蓝曦臣化出一块揉在他股间，由着体温将其融化，才伸出手指向穴口探去。

他二人不是耽于情爱之人，却也没什么克制自己的念头，修道之人寿数久长，他们恰好是年轻人血气方刚的年纪，因而做这档子事儿的次数不少。

蓝曦臣很容易就将两指纳入其中，轻轻推开内壁，耐心地做扩张。

金光瑶心道，即便是这种时候，他还是如此温柔，不想伤了自己。

他就爱在床上说些荤话，存心想逗得对方把持不住地失了矜持。

然而最近这招好像不大管用。

金光瑶感到脂膏融在体内，化作一片潮湿，已不满足于那两根手指。

他软了语气，撒娇一般：“二哥，你快进来嘛。”

蓝曦臣亲亲他耳后：“再等等，我怕太急了弄伤你。”

金光瑶眼珠打了个转儿，脑子里突然想起在花楼里的时候，那些个恩客似乎都有让姑娘叫哥哥的癖好。

他不是没这么叫过，一开头蓝曦臣还会脸红，然后更努力地折腾他，但现在似乎不那么行。

金光瑶眼眸轻转地看向他：“二哥哥......”

蓝曦臣忽然抬起头：“你喊我作什么？”

他心底咯噔一下，后知后觉地想起这似乎是魏无羡喊过蓝忘机的。

金光瑶暗悔失言，企图补救：“二哥，你也是我的二哥哥嘛。”

蓝曦臣似乎认同了这点，稍稍一颔首。

手上却不再轻柔地做着扩张，改为快速的搅弄，三根指头全数抽出，又深深没入，金光瑶毫无防备地叫出声：“二哥！别——”

“阿瑶不是说，分清我与忘机没甚难度么？”蓝曦臣面色和煦如春风，语气听着却有点咬牙切齿，“现在难道分不清了？”

金光瑶感到体内的手指分明触到极深的一处，但对方没用力，只撩拨得他情欲顿升，极想要心上人进来：“二哥，二哥我错了！”

蓝曦臣没停止手上的作弄，还咬了咬他发烫的耳垂：“阿瑶，乖，该叫我什么？”

金光瑶身上打颤，无助地抱紧他：“涣哥哥......”

“真听话。”他轻笑一声，放缓了语气问，“阿瑶，想我进去么。”

金光瑶胡乱点点头：“想......想要涣哥哥进来......进来干我。”

蓝曦臣瞥见他忍得发红的眼角，自知任由他这样捱着是有些过，便抽出手指，将硬挺的滚烫插入穴口中。

刚没入就听见金光瑶长吟一声，又自觉地抬腿缠上他的腰，红润的嘴唇微张着，一副任君采撷的模样。

这般绮丽风光，即便是他也没见过几次。

蓝曦臣安抚地吻过他鼻尖，身下毫不客气地挺动起来。

金光瑶被他用手指弄过，小穴已湿得一塌糊涂，抽弄之间有水声响起。然他一抬头，好巧不巧地看见墙上挂着副字画，上书四字，“端方雅正”......

羞耻突如其来地袭上心头，他掩耳盗铃一般埋首于蓝曦臣颈间，假装没看到。

对方对这禁书阁颇为熟悉，一下就知道他在想什么，拍了拍怀中鸵鸟一样的人，笑道：“阿瑶真是可爱。”

顶弄的动作是一点儿没停。

金光瑶爽利得双腿发软，还忍着不敢叫出声：“二哥别、别说了！”

又声如蚊呐地补了一句：“怎就可爱了呢......”

蓝曦臣压低了声音，似是悄声回话：“可爱才会想干你啊。”

金光瑶在床上说过无数次荤话，自以为如此简单的对自己无用。

但真的听到他那光风霁月的二哥一把温柔嗓音压得极低时才知想得太多。

他瞬间连手都软了，本能迎合着蓝曦臣用力的撞击，嘴里忍不住一声高过一声的呻吟。

好在此处是不会有人来的。

金光瑶侥幸的念头刚起，就听到门外传来了脚步声。

走得很稳，来人应当行事非常稳重，但又不是年迈者的感觉，蓝曦臣从那持有令牌的几人中挑挑拣拣，得出结论：“是忘机。”

金光瑶四下看看，当机立断，指了指书台。

蓝曦臣会意，一把拽过两张书案将人挡上。

蓝忘机本是在门口瞧见有人持令牌入了内，又有家主掌纹的痕迹，以为出了什么事，这才进来一观。

推开门的时候却没见着人。

金光瑶看他进门，虽知道只要蓝曦臣施术，他也不能看清真实状况，还是心下一紧张。

蓝曦臣那处还在他体内，感到他绷紧的神经，忽然又想起了那声蓝二哥哥。

他心里头生了点不该有的酸，身下用力，又是一顶。

金光瑶猝不及防，啊地叫了一声。

蓝忘机猛然侧过头，朝声音源头看去。

金光瑶急忙捂上嘴，然而蓝曦臣又顶到他敏感处，纵然捂着也漏出微弱的几声闷哼。

蓝忘机皱着眉，想起了门外看出的家主掌纹，以及令牌开启的法术。

蓝曦臣既然用掌纹启动机关，不会画蛇添足再拿出令牌。

他想了想，表情一僵，转身往外面走去，脚步竟比来时更快些。

还贴心地关上了门。

蓝忘机走后，金光瑶才放下了手：“二哥，你，你......”

蓝曦臣顺势抽出，又深深插进去：“阿瑶，忘机怕是猜出什么来了。”

金光瑶羞极，脱口而出他的名字：“蓝涣，我以前怎不知道你......你......”

他“你”了半天，说不出个所以然。

“什么？”

蓝曦臣抚上他硬起的欲望，颇有技巧地套弄，指节轻轻摸着敏感前端，又挺动着腰大开大合，每一下都顶到最深处。

他重复道：“我什么？”

金光瑶浑身一颤，舒服得射了他满手。

硕大的滚烫还埋在他身体里，他再忍不住高声呻吟，小穴被蓝曦臣干得全是湿润的体液混合着脂膏，白浊液体顺着臀缝流下来。

金光瑶几乎失去神志，眼角泛出生理性的泪：“怎不知道你......有这幅——孟浪姿态。”

蓝曦臣轻笑着，神态是一派温煦，笑如春日风。

抽插得却是越发的急，进得极深，没多久金光瑶又被他干射了一次。

“阿瑶。”

结束的前一刻，蓝曦臣在他嘴角轻吻。

“认清我是谁了吗？”

FIN


End file.
